Concurso de Cuentos
by Catakira
Summary: Un día, extremadamente aburrido para todos los Mugiwara, Robin les ofrece una idea a todos sus nakama para pasar el rato. Esa idea, por desgracia para los demás y gracia para Zoro y Robin, no saldrá tan bien como esperan. (Por favor, solo aviso, si sois sensibles mejor no lo leáis, hay escenas gore)


**¡Hola gente! Esta es la segunda historia que escribo hoy, aunque no se si la habré publicado el mismo día. En fin, espero que os guste esta historia, voy a dejar salir tooooodo mi lado gore, psicópata, asesino, etc. ¡Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo!**

Podríamos empezar la historia como lo hago siempre, ya sabéis _"Era un día normal en el barco de los Mugiwara…" _pero ya que esta historia no va a ser demasiado normal, creo que empezaré de otra forma.

Todos los tripulantes de la kaizoku-dan mas famosa del momento estaban tumbados sobre la cubierta del Sunny, pensando en que demonios podrían hacer en el día mas aburrido de todas sus vidas. Y que conste que cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos.

Si, incluso Nami y Robin estaban tumbadas en el suelo, aburridas a más no poder y pensando en algo que hacer.

Estaban en alta mar, la siguiente isla estaba como mínimo a dos días de distancia y no tenían nada que hacer. Robin se había leído todos sus libros, Nami se había hartado de dibujar mapas, Zoro había dormido y entrenado tanto que lo había aborrecido para por lo menos un mes. Chopper se había quedado sin ingredientes para hacer mas medicina, y no es que necesitase mas, Franky ya había arreglado todo lo que podía arreglar. A Brook, de tanto tocar, se le había roto una de las cuerdas del violín. Sanji se había aburrido de cocinar e incluso Luffy estaba aburrido, aunque eso tampoco era demasiado difícil.

-¿Jugamos a las cartas?- Preguntó Franky.

-¿Otra vez?- Exclamaron al unísono Usopp y Chopper. -Ya hemos jugado cinco veces.- Acabó por decir el narizón.

-¿Echamos una carrera?- Propuso Luffy.

-Ya hemos echado tres, estoy cansado.- Dijo el renito mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo de Robin, que se había sentado sobre el columpio.

-¿Qué os parece un concurso de cuentos?- Preguntó la arqueóloga, que captó la atención de todos sus tomodachi.

-¿Un concurso de cuentos? No parece mala idea…- Comentó Chopper mientras observaba a Robin con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Por supuesto que es una gran idea! ¡Muy propia de mi Robin-Chwan!- Exclamó Sanji mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a hacer su típico bailecito con sus ojos-corazón.

-¡Que rollazo! ¡Yo no quiero escribir!- Se quejó Luffy mientras se volvía a dejar caer sobre la hierba de cubierta y ganándose una mirada psicópata por parte de Sanji.

-Bueno, tú podrías ser el juez, senchou.- Dijo Robin, captando la atención del pelinegro. -Así tendrías la oportunidad de oír muchas historias divertidas.- Dijo para acabar de convencerlo.

-¡Pues que empiece el concurso! ¡Sanji, trae papel y meshi!- Exclamó, poniéndose de pié.

-Querrás decir papel y lápiz, pedazo de baka…- Replicó el rubio mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca del barco.

-Pongamos las normas, -Dijo Usopp. -De limite podríamos poner, por ejemplo, ¿una hoja?- Dijo Usopp, y los demás asintieron.

-Solo se puede escribir en nuestro idioma. ¿Entendido, Robin?- Dijo Nami para risas de la morena.

-También puede ser del genero que queramos, humor, romance, aventura…- Robin también susurró algo en voz baja que nadie más pudo oír. O por lo menos nadie que no fuera Zoro, que estaba sentado a su lado, aparentemente ignorándolos.

En ese momento llegó Sanji con unas cuantas hojas de papel y un puñado de lápices. Los repartió entre sus compañeros y todos comenzaron a escribir. Para Luffy había traído un montón de carne, de la que, milagrosamente, había sobrado de la comida. Para tenerlo entretenido.

A la media hora, más o menos, todos habían acabado de escribir sus historias y casi todos la habían leído.

Nami había escrito una de amor, al igual que Sanji, Usopp había escrito una de aventuras, Franky sobre barcos, Chopper sobre medicina y Brook sobre música.

Solo faltaban por leerlas Zoro y Robin, que estaban mirando sus hojas a la espera de que Luffy dijera quien empieza.

-Bien Zoro, te toca.- Dijo tras acabar de oír la aburrida historia de Sanji.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a mi Robin-chwan la última, maldito pedazo de goma?!- Exclamó el rubio al ver que ponían al marimo por delante de _su_ arqueóloga.

-Cierra el pico, Sanji.- Le dijo Nami, y este se sentó obedientemente.

-Bueno, que conste que solo lo he escrito por que me estaba matando el aburrimiento. En fin, comienzo…

"_Estoy sentado tranquilamente en un parque cuando de repente lo siento, alguien se acerca hacia mi, y no con muy buenas intenciones. Cierro los ojos y espero a que se acerquen, según mis cálculos son tres o cuatro personas. Oigo sus pasos acercarse hacia mí, y el ruido de metales. Deben venir armados, gran idea, el que se atreva a luchar conmigo sin armas es que quiere morir. Abro los ojos y veo como tres hombres altos y anchos se acercan a mi, uno de ellos va con las manos desnudas y los otros llevan katanas._

_Me levanto del banco y me acerco a ellos, la luna llena se reflejaba contra los charcos del suelo y la fuente que está a tres o cuatro metros de distancia. _

_-¿Eres Roronoa?- Pregunta uno de los hombre, uno que lleva una barba de tres o cuatro días._

_-¿Y que si lo soy?- Protesto, cruzándome de brazos._

_En ese instante, el hombre de las manos desnudas se lanza hacia mí con los puños en alto, le detengo fácilmente, lanzándolo al suelo. Entonces saca una pistola y comienza a dispararme, pero esquivo ágilmente las balas y lo agarro por la mano, lanzándolo por los aires y haciéndole chocar contra la fuente. _

_Uno de sus amigos decide intervenir y desenvaina una katana, lanzándose contra mí. Le agarro de la mano, donde sujeta el arma, y le desarmo colocándole el brazo detrás de la espalda, hasta que oigo un fuerte "crack" y le suelto. Aún así se levanta y trata de lanzarse contra mí, con el brazo completamente roto colgando a un lado. Justo antes de detenerlo con el brazo, saca un cuchillo y me atraviesa el hombro derecho con él._

_Retrocedo y hablo. -Bueno, ya que vosotros habéis manchado el suelo con mi sangre, no importara que yo lo manche con la vuestra. ¿Verdad?- Observo como el hombre de antes se levanta y sale de la fuente mientras ríe._

_Saco el cuchillo de mi hombro y lo agarro con fuerza. El hombre que quedaba, que va armado con dos katanas, se lanza contra mí y lo detengo con el pequeño cuchillo mientras le meto un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz. Cuando retrocede, empuño con fuerza el cuchillo y le atravieso el cuello con el, haciendo provocando un charco enorme de sangre en el suelo._

_Cuando el segundo hombre, el del brazo roto, se lanza contra mí. Sujeto con fuerza el cuchillo y trato de atravesarle el pecho, pero lo esquiva y me desarma. Justo antes de que me atraviese con un cuchillo que no se de donde a sacado, desenvaino una de mis katanas y le golpeo el cuello con ella. _

_Observo como el cuerpo decapitado cae al suelo y la cabeza rueda a su lado. Levanto la vista y el hombre que quedaba ha desaparecido. Posiblemente acobardado por lo que acaba de ver. _

_Paso cerca de la fuente al irme y veo como el agua que sale de ella esta teñida de rojo"_

Zoro levantó la vista y vio como sus nakama lo miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el peliverde con una mirada fría.

-¡¿Qué tipo de historia es esa?!- Exclamó Sanji con algo de miedo en la voz, Chopper salió a esconderse en el regazo de Robin.

-Ella dijo que valía cualquier tipo de historia.- Dijo el chico mientras señalaba a Robin, que le acariciaba la cabeza al renito.

-En… En fin, da lo mismo. Robin te toca.- Dijo Luffy con los ojos muy abiertos y viendo como Nami se acercaba a él de forma asustada.

-Bien, pues comienzo…

"_Estoy tratando de huir a toda velocidad, mis piernas se mueven sobre el suelo con una rapidez impresionante. Detrás de mi puedo oír como me persiguen, también corriendo. Oigo el sonido de balas tratando de alcanzarme, pero que no me dan. _

_Acelero el paso y giro la esquina rápidamente, metiéndome en un callejón oscuro. Observo como mis perseguidores se detienen ante el callejón, pero no me ven y continúan su camino. Antes de que puedan huir saco tres pares de brazos _fleur _y les hago tropezar agarrándoles de los tobillos. Sus armas caen al suelo y salgo del callejón._

_Antes de que puedan volver a alcanzar sus armas, tres de mis brazos _fleur_ les agarran de la mano y, tirando con una fuerza que no me esperaba ni yo, les arrancan los miembros de cuajo, dejando caer los brazos en el suelo y provocando gritos por parte del grupo de hombres. _

_Me acerco a ellos y piso el charco de sangre, manchándome los zapatos. Los tres hombres me observan con miedo y yo me agacho cerca, metiéndole el dedo en el ojo a uno de ellos y reventándoselo. De la cuenca sale un chorro de sangre y otro grito de dolor sale de la boca del hombre. _

_Los vuelvo a mirar y me levanto, soltándoles los pies, que había tenido sujetos todo este tiempo. Cuando tratan de levantarse y salir corriendo, les vuelvo a sujetar la pierna, pero esta vez tiro de ella y también la arranco de cuajo, provocando que el charco de sangre aumente de tamaño. Más gritos de dolor._

_Me doy la vuelta para marcharme antes de hacer brotar tres brazos _fleur _de sus espaldas. Oigo más gritos de dolor y, cuando se silencian, veo que el charco de sangre me alcanza los pies y una cabeza decapitada rueda hacia mí y me golpea el pie. La empujo suavemente y hago brotar más brazos del techo de uno de los edificios. _

_Agarrándome a esa liana de brazos y manos me deslizo por la ciudad sin dejar ni una sola prueba de haber estado cerca del montón de cadáveres."_

Robin levantó la vista y observó como sus nakama trataban de reprimir el vomito que les subía por la garganta. La arqueóloga sonrió.

-¡¿Y lo mió daba miedo?!- Exclamó Zoro mientras reía y le daba un trago a su cerveza. (¿¡De donde coño la ha sacado?!)

-¡Sois tal para cual!- Dijo Nami mientras se levantaba del lado de Luffy, a quien le había aplastado el brazo con la fuerza con la que se estaba abrazando.

-¿A dónde vas?- Inquirió el moreno mientras veía como Nami se alejaba escaleras arriba.

-A vomitar, la historia de Robin me ha dado arcadas.

-¡Espera, voy contigo!- Exclamó el chico de goma mientras se levantaba y corría hacia Nami.

-¿Y que pasa con el resultado del concurso?- Preguntó Zoro mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Habéis empatado tu y Robin!- Y con esto Luffy desapareció detrás de Nami en el baño del barco.

Todos los demás también se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, algunos a la cocina, otros al camarote… Todos excepto Robin y Zoro.

-Me da que te has pasado, onna.- reía el peliverde mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo.

-Bueno, fue idea tuya el montar este concurso para asustar a los demás, kenshi-san.- Replicó Robin mientras doblaba la hoja de papel y se la metía al espadachín en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. -Recuerda esconderlos para que Chopper no los encuentre, como lea la segunda parte le dará un trauma.- Rió la morena mientras le daba un pequeño seppun en los labios al espadachín.

-¿Ya has escrito otra cosa pervertida de las tuyas?- Sonrió Zoro mientras cogía a Robin de la cintura y la apretaba contra él.

-Puede ser….- La arqueóloga trataba de no estallar en risas mientras continuaba besando al kenshi.

-Lo leeré mas tarde si me da tiempo. Ahora mejor será que volvamos cada uno a nuestras cosas antes de que salga ese maldito ero-kukku para ofrecerte algo de comer.

-Gran idea, kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin antes de darle otro beso a Zoro y marcharse hacia el acuario.

**¡Y… AQUÍ ESTA! Me ha costado lo suyo, pero tampoco es que esté muy concentrada. Sobre todo porque no les veo un lado demasiado asesino a Zoro y a Robin. Si fuera sobre mí… Tengo cinco o seis (Diez) historias de este tipo mas o menos, ya sabes: Psicópatas, agresivas, sangrientas. En fin como que no me he lucido demasiado. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y ya nos leeremos otro día! **

**¡Me voy a dormir que mañana hay examen!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
